


A Whole Lot of Nope

by citysonfire



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Herc is a DILF and Chuck is uncomfortable with this knowledge and one time he's OK with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lot of Nope

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [a prompt at the pacificrimkink meme on LJ](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=197726#t197726) and was originally posted there.

1.

Chuck blames Mako for all the years of pain and misery after she opens his eyes to the fact that his dad’s a pretty good looking guy and that means people say stuff. Inappropriate stuff.

Chuck’s thirteen when he first gets the chance to talk to Mako properly. They’ve both been around Jaegers and the PPDC for years but had simply missed each other. His dad and Pentecost were having a meeting, nothing for two teenagers to worry about, so he and Mako went to the hangers, sat near Striker Eureka in silence, just enjoying being near someone their own age.

“When I was younger,” Mako said, breaking the comfortable silence, “I told Sensei I was going to marry your dad.” She smiled at him, a small shy smile.

Chuck blinked at her. “What? Why?”

Mako shrugged, “He was big, strong and handsome. Would talk to me even when I couldn’t understand English that well. Apparently I’d follow him around the base a lot.”

Chuck was momentarily speechless. “But he’s my dad! That is just weird and wrong. How’d you like it if I said I wanted to marry Pentecost?!”

Mako was definitely laughing at him, “I’d say you were a lucky guy.”

Chuck groaned. The phrase “but he’s my dad” would pass his lips many more times as he grew older and took notice of what Mako had told thirteen-year-old him. Stupid Mako.

 

2.

Chuck and Herc were walking through the hanger bay, Max at their heels, when a wolf whistle pierced the air. They both turned to see the Kaidonovsky’s staring at them. Herc grinned and waved as he slapped Chuck on the back, “Go and talk to them then.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Chuck which was one of the single most disturbing things he’d ever seen his dad do (and thanks to the drift he’d seen his parents have sex). Herc pushed Chuck towards the scary Russian couple, because while they were both attractive they were also terrifying, and walked away throwing a salute to them. Max, the traitor, decided to follow Herc.

Chuck pulled his shoulders back and went over to the Kaidonovskys. As he got closer he could see that Aleksis almost looked disappointed. He muttered something to his wife in Russian, she laughed.

Chuck scowled, “What?”

Sasha gave him a pitying smile. “Our sign of appreciation was for your father, not you.”

“Seriously? I do have to drift with him you know – I don’t need these mental pictures.”

Sasha simply shrugged. “It’s a pity your father didn’t seem to understand, we could have had a lot of fun.”

Chuck growled and turned on his heel.

He’s not sure how he manages it but the image of his dad in bed with the Kaidonovskys doesn’t seem to go across in the drift. At least his dad doesn’t ask him about his conversation with them, merely does that embarrassing wiggly eyebrow thing at him until Chuck can’t look at him anymore without wanting to throw something at his face.

 

3+4.

“Stacker Pentecost. Tendo Choi. Herc Hanson.”

Chuck came to a stop outside the science lab at the mention of his dad’s name. Whatever Newt was saying about the three men probably wasn’t good.

“What about them, Doctor Geiszler?” Hermann said with the air of someone who was long suffering. Chuck smirked as he hid in the doorway. He didn’t have much to do with the two scientists but he could understand why Hermann sounded as if he wanted to strangle Newt a lot of the time. In the few interactions Chuck had had with the hyperactive scientist it was all he could do not to set Max on him.

“Shag, marry or go for a drink with?”

Chuck grimaced. This was definitely not going to go well. Couldn’t have Newt at least put Mako or Sasha in there somewhere so that there was a slightly better chance of his dad being given the “drinking partner” option. By now Chuck had come to accept his dad’s status as a sex symbol on the base but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Hermann sighed, “I doubt the three men in question would ever partake in any of the options with neither me nor you so why speculate.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Hermann!” Chuck peeked around the doorway and saw Newt spinning around on a chair with a stupid grin on his face while Hermann was at his trusty blackboard.

“I’ve told you before, don’t call me-”

“Besides it’s a game!” Newt cut Hermann off, clearly used to the argument, “My latest specimens haven’t arrived yet and I’m bored.” He dragged the final word out as if he was a child. “Fine! I’ll go first.” He spun around in his chair again, oblivious to the fact that the son of one of his imaginative would-be partners was listening in.

“I’d go… Shag Henson. Marry Tendo and go drinking with Pentecost. I think that way leads to less violence towards me in the long run.”

Chuck let his head thunk back onto the wall in frustration. Of course.

“Come on Hermann.” Newton whined at his lab partner.

“If it will make you shut up!” Hermann snapped. “I’d shag, as you so eloquently put it, Herc Henson, go drinking with Tendo Choi and marry Marshal Pentecost. Happy now?”

“No, actually I’m not.” Chuck said stepping from his hiding place.

Newt spun round on his chair so fast that he fell off it while Hermann stood to attention.

Newt looked up from the desk he was now successfully hiding behind as if falling off the chair had been planned all along. “Erm… would you rather I shagged you?”

“Newton!” Hermman hissed.

“What?! I’m game if he is!”

“Do you have no self-preservation instinct?”

“Hey!”

Chuck felt like holding his head in his hands, or smacking the two scientists’ heads together. “No I wouldn’t rather you shagged me and if I hear either of you talking about me or my dad like that again you will be in for a world of pain.” With that Chuck stalked out of the labs, kicking a trolley full of equipment over for good measure. It made him feel a little better but not much.

 

5.

Chuck and Raleigh were drinking in the make shift bar in the Jaeger hanger, they watched everyone celebrating and laughing. Whatever animosity had been between them fizzled out when they’d actually succeeded in cancelling the apocalypse. Chuck watched his dad give Pentecost another hug and then throw an arm around Tendo’s shoulders. He took a drink from his beer and noticed that Raleigh was looking the same way.

“Oh yeah, I’d tap that.”

“Shut up! That’s my dad!”

Raleigh laughed at him, but only for a moment before Chuck tackled him to the floor and allowed Max to slobber all over his face in punishment. Herc and Pentecost didn’t break up this fight.

 

+1.

In the weeks that followed the closing of the breach Chuck didn’t really know what to do with himself. He’d only ever been a Jaeger pilot, training and fighting and now his only career – the only thing he was good at – was gone. He spent a lot of time with Mako and Raleigh, fighting together and exploring Hong Kong now that there was no threat of a Kaiju attack hanging over the city.

When Mako and Raleigh clearly wanted to be on their own together (but were both far too nice to say anything) Chuck would hang out with the technicians. Tendo would put up with him being around and calling him Elvis as long as he didn’t get in the way while they were processing numbers and clearing out the Shatterdome. His dad and Pentecost were around a lot as well and while Chuck knew the three men had worked together for years and were friends, it was a little strange to actually see them acting like it without the fear of the end of the world on their shoulders. Especially his dad and Tendo. Herc and Pentecost were like brothers but there was something about when his dad and Tendo were together that made Chuck take notice.

Chuck would watch them, how they stood close together, arms and hands brushing as they both point at different data or pack up crates of equipment. The way his dad would laugh at something Tendo had said, something really not that funny in Chuck’s opinion. The way that Tendo would always make sure Herc had a full cup of coffee nearby – even Pentecost noticed this, making a comment about not being the technicians favourite, causing Tendo to blush. Once again Herc seemed as oblivious to Tendo’s interest as he had to pretty much every other person’s who’d ever met him.

Chuck was starting to think his dad had lost a few brain cells from being knocked around by Kaiju for the last ten years.

After getting a bit sick of the looks Tendo kept shooting his dad (looks that his dad kept missing) Chuck decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. Chuck cornered Tendo by the coffee machine one afternoon. “You should just tell him you know.”

Tendo jumped, spilled hot water on himself and swore. “What?”

Chuck rolled his eyes; grabbed Tendo’s burnt hand and held it under cold running water. Tendo looked up at him as if Chuck had gone mad. “Get off Hansen, I can look after myself.” Tendo pulled his hand from Chucks and kept it under the tap while finishing the coffee with the other.

Chuck sighed and pushed the sugar pot closer. “We Hansen’s aren’t good with emotions.” Chuck thought for a moment as he grabbed the first aid kit, “Or communicating in general really. Actions speak loader than words and all that crap.”

“What are you talking about?” Tendo had finished the coffee and was inspecting his burnt hand. It would heal pretty quickly by the looks of it. Chuck grabbed Tendo’s hand and started to bandage it.

Tendo yelped in protest and tried to pull away again.

“Just shut up and listen,” Chuck said as he wrapped Tendo’s hand, slightly surprised when Tendo did what he said. “He’s my dad so obviously it’ll be forever weird when he gets himself a boyfriend or whatever but at least now we’re not going to Drift anytime soon so I won’t have to see your skinny ass. Just go and kiss him because he’s an idiot.”

Chuck finished up Tendo’s bandage and finally looked at the older man in the eye. Tendo was blinking at him as if he’d just grown a Kaiju head. “But, he is my idiot dad so if you hurt him not even Pentecost will be able to find your body.” With that Chuck turned and left, returning to his corner of the Operations Centre.

He hid behind his book as he watched Tendo come back into the room, coffee in hand, looking his perfectly put together self. Chuck gave him points for that. Chuck watched as his dad noticed Tendo’s bandaged hand, he held it and checked it over, asked Tendo what happened. Tendo sighed and with his free hand grabbed Herc by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that really went on for a lot longer than necessary when your kissing partner’s son was present.

Still, Chuck couldn’t help but silently punch the air, maybe now his dad had actually found someone everyone else would let up on the inappropriate comments.


End file.
